paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Mind Our Differences: Ryder X Kasey
Sunny, Lily, and Moon belong to Dragons19 Next Generation: Ryder X Kasey The pups of Ryder and Kasey: Sunny, was born first, then Moon 2 minutes later, and then litte Lily the runt of the litter, 1 minute later. When they get older, Moon and Lily knows what they want to do when they grow up. Lily wants to follow in her mothers footsteps and become a technology/technition pup. When Shadow Kasey becomes allies with the PAW Patrol, and joins the team becoming the Magic Specialist, Moon would want to follow in after her aunt to become a Magic Expert. Little Sunny wanted to take after Ryder, but when her parents told her that he's going to be leader as long as he lives, which bumbs her out. So she just watches her uncles and aunts so their work until she knows for sure. After realizing that she's good at cheering people up, and good at making parties; Sunny becomes a Party Planner Expert. After hearing stories about their aunt Shadow Kasey, they make sure to stay close to their parents, aunts, uncles, and Ryder. But when the pups get a bit older after some years, Shadow Kasey starts to end her evil ways, and becomes a bit friendlier, the pups starts to become less alerted and frightened and start to hang around her more, but still in their parents view. The triplets love being around their parents, but Moon and Lily is a mothers pup, while Sunny is a father's pup. When the pups were first brought into the world, Kasey would stay with her pups while she has free time to make sure they're okay. At first, when the pups were able to open their eyes, stand up and walk, and talk, they were shy and afraid of their own father. But after a while of knowing, they got used to him and became less and less shy around him. Whenever they see him or even around him, Sunny, Lily, and Moon would get very hyper and active. Which Ryder would have to tell them alot to calm down. During the pups growth path, Sunny has been very interested in what her father does. She would always ask him questions about what he does and what he would do if anything got in his way during an mission. As she gets older, she gets very interested in planning parties and activities. Once she finds out that's her talent/thing she's good at, she becomes the PAW Patrol's Party Planner when Ryder hands out the badges to be in the team. Appearence ''' '''Sunny: Sunny is a light golden retriever pup. She has pink eyes, and wears a navy blue collar. When she becomes the Party Planner of the next Generation of the PAW Patrol, she wears a light yellow uniform that's similar to the formation of Rocky's uniform. She has a pencil and some paper in a pocket holder on the sides of her uniform. Sunny's pup-tag symbol is a Party Popper! Lily: Lily is a light gray wolf hybrid pup, like her mother. She has bright blue eyes, and dark gray "socks" ''also like her mother, along with wearing a black collar. When being a traniee to her mother, a tracking locater of the PAW Patrol, she wears a somewhat white marble uniform with some blackish-sliver outline on the bottom of the uniform. The formation is similar towards Chase's. She has a flashlight on the side of her uniform. Lily's pup-tag symbol is the earth that has a Satellite orbiting around it. '''Moon:' TBA Personalities ''' '''Sunny: Lily: Moon: Trivia Voice Actresses- TBA Category:Dragons19's Ships